Entre mecanicos y piezas rotas
by Alexis Clover
Summary: Jake arregla todo tipo de cosas, y a decidido reparar a Leah Clearwater, paso a paso. Colección de Drabbles y Oneshorts.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo soy mecánico y tu estas rota**

**

* * *

**

Leah no lloraba, ni una sola vez, ni aunque se le callese el cielo a pedazos.

Por eso, Jacob, cuando en el funeral de su padre, Leah no derramo ni una sola lagrima, quedo claro de que solo le importaba ella y que era una arpía sin sentimientos. Pero algo, algo le dijo a Jake que no era así, quizás era el vacío en su mirada, o la manera en que parecía respirar solo por inercia, sin ningún motivo, o la manera en que caminaba, con la cabeza alta y los hombros erguidos, listos para atacar, como un pequeño gatito al que han echo mucho daño y ya no puede confiar ni en sus semejantes, la forma en la que caminaba, pese que la gente creyese que era arrogante y orgullosa, solo era un caparazón para proteger lo que le quedaba de corazón.

Jacob descubrió eso, sorprendido, cuando la vio con ese vacío en la mirada, Leah no era que no quisiera llorar, que fuera una arpía sin sentimientos, solo que no podía llorar.

Si lloraba, ¿Quien consolaría a su madre? Si gritaba hasta dejarse afónica ¿Quien cuidaría de su hermano?

Leah no podía llorar por mucho que quisiera.

Pero lo supo, en el instante en que sus ojos se toparon con los suyos, lo supo.

El era un mecánico y ella estaba rota.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Uhhh, este es mi primer Drabble de una coleccion que voy a acer, uhhh, eso es todo... ¡Tomatazos, criticas rewiews, todo se acepta! **


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola a todos! ¡Gracias, muchísimas gracias por los Rewiews! ¡Aquí esta el segundo Drabble de esta colección! ¡Espero que os guste y disfrutéis leyendo lo que escribo! Sin mas preámbulos, el Segundo Drabble de: Entre mecánicos y piezas rotas; La primera vez.**

_**La primera vez**_

La veía ahí, sentada en el porche de su casa, con la mirada perdida, y jugueteando con el llavero. Suspiro aburrida.

Con el jamas se aburriría.

Negó con la cabeza, y volvió a mirarla. Quería descubrirlo, descubrir la verdad de sus palabras, el significado de sus suspiros y miradas, y el motivo de sus pasos. Quería descubrir la verdad de Leah Clearwater.

Se acercó y ella le fulmino con la mirada, levantandose para irse, y lo hizo, se fue, pero a el poco le importo las palabras de Seth (palabras que sonaban lejanas, como un ligero murmuro) la siguió. Pasó al lado de su madre y su padre y poco tiempo para darles una ligera sonrisa, por que estaba demasiado concentrado viendola andar con sus pasos felinos como para hacer caso del resto del mundo.

Por que Leah era especial y aunque estuviera sentada en un rincón, desarreglada, su mirada se ubicaría siempre donde ella se hallase, sin excepción.

Leah era su pieza en el rompecabezas, lo ultimo para estar a un paso mas de estar completo.

Podía sonar egoísta, pero Leah era suya.

No hablaba mucho con ella (mas bien, ella no hablaba con el) pero la sentía como suya. No podía remediarlo, había intentado dejar de obsesionarse con ella haciendo lo que le gustaba. Arreglar coches, ir de fiesta con sus amigos e ir por los alrededores de la Reserva, pero nada había servido, veía la cara de Leah en todas partes, en todos sitios. Era una obsesión insana, lo sabia, pero no podía hacer nada para remediarla. Ni tampoco quería.

La alcanzo justo antes de que ella se alejara al bosque. Trago saliva, extasiado con la diosa que tenia delante. Ella paro al sentir el tacto cálido en su hombro (casi febril) y se giro.

Aquel día de verano, con la tormenta alzando por encima de sus rostros, en aquel atardecer de verano, paso.

Se miraron a los ojos por primera vez. El tiempo y el dolor suspendidos en el aire en un auricundo aullido.

**¡Bien, esto es todo de momento! ¡Seguiré esforzando me! Por favor, si alguien lee esto, dejad un rewiew, cualquier cosa es valida.**

**Hasta pronto**

**Atte: Alexis Clover **

_**"El valor te dará alas para volar"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a tdos los que leéis mi fi v.v, no se mucho que decir, solo que gracias por vuestro rewiews, me los leo todos y me emociona hacer algo que guste a la gente . Es eso y bueno ya esta, en esta parte, se vera un poco el punto de vista de Leah y como se siente.**

**Gracias por leer**

**_Half Soul_**

Se levanta, iracunda, con la mirada perdida en el techo.

Mira afuera y ve el mundo entero, La Push, alzandose sobre ella y ella se siente jodidamente pequeña en aquel mundo que la sobrepasa. Sabe que tiene que olvidar a sus amigos, olvidar cada uno de los momentos que vivieron juntos, cada una de sus aventuras, de sus risas, olvidar sus nombres, su sonrisas y sus palabras. Lo sabe y no se puede sentir mas jodidamente mal, por que tiene que olvidar toda una vida, la vida que tuvo aparte de Sam, aquellas tardes sentada en el porche de su casa con bebidas de limón y risas sabor naranja, chocolate o fresa. Aquellos días de lluvia mientras bailaban bajo la lluvia, cantaban y reían con sonrisas inocentes y aquella sensación de que el mundo era suyo.

Lo sabe y duele, duele cada segundo, cada minuto y cada día que pasa sin sentir sus risas ni sus palabras. Duele como nunca, por que ellos fueron los únicos que la apoyaron, que no le dieron la espalda, que mataban con las miradas a Sam y que a ella la sonreían por que eran sus amigos y no podían estar mucho tiempo sin rieres de sus palabras y sus muecas. Por que eran sus amigos y Sam se los quito.

Por que le quito a su Rei. A su mejor amigo, se lo robo, se lo quito de entre las manos y a ella se le rompió la otra mitad de su corazón (si no bien todo, la mayor parte). Rei el único que pareció apoyarla desde siempre, quien solo tenia ojos para ella y ella misma se perdía en sus ojos.

Por que Sam la obligo a dejarlo todo, y a ella, no le pudo doler mas.

.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·.

Jacob había ido sonriendo a la casa de los Clearwater, con las manos en los bolsillos y tarareando una maldita canción de amor. Estaba feliz de poder ver a Leah despues de dos días sin verla, dos malditos y sofocantes días. Empezó a visualizar la casa en la lejanía y sonrío, acelerando el paso hasta que empezó a correr y no paro hasta que tuvo que hacerlo o se golpearía con la puerta. Entro como si fuera su casa y subió las escaleras, olió a Leah antes de verla y noto su olor mezclado con sal y otro olor que olía a bosque y a mar, a viento y a libertad, que no conocía. Se paro, mirando la puerta, y la entre abrió.

Leah parecía estar hablando con alguien. Era un chico, era alto, de piel clara, castaño o rubios en ciertas partes, y algo musculoso (no en exceso como ellos). Y hubo algo que noto en seguida. Estaba demasiado cerca de _su_ Leah. Si, por que era mas suya que de cualquiera, _su chica_ (como le gustaba llamarla así en su interior) apoyo la cara entre el cuello y el hombro de aquel chico y el le paso una mano cálida por la cintura.

Empezó a temblar, por que Leah parecía demasiado tranquila y demasiado feliz, sumisa y enérgica y al mismo tiempo calmada y madura, la responsable.

El chico se dio cuenta y lo traspaso con una profunda mirada dorada a través de Leah. El dio un paso atrás, aun mirando, temblando y a cierto punto de perder el atisbo de lo correcto y lo incorrecto, Leah se giro y lo miro sorprendida, y luego le dio una señal de advertencia, el la miro con los ojos allanados en lagrimas, con una repentina sensación en la boca del estomago. Y hizo lo mejor que pudo haber echo.

Se giro y se marcho, cerrando la puerta de otro corazón roto.

.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·.

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Por favor, dejas rewiew, o al menos presentados a leer!xDD eso es todo, espero que os halla gustado!**

**Antes de todo, estoy pensando en… ¡Se que parecerá una idea descabellada! No se si poner que Leah tenga un hermano mayor, si votáis que si, saldrá pronto y si no ya mirare que haré xDDD.**

**PD: Half Soul xDDD, ósea, mi otro fic, no se si continuarlo,t ego muchas ganas, y un gran amigo también, vosotros decidís.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Aquí esta el cuarto capitulo de "Entre mecánicos y piezas rotas"! Y creo que el mas largo que he hecho de este fi… Si, seguro que si.**

**Espero que os guste y no os desilusione, y muchísimas gracias por los revise, muchísimas gracias a todos la que la leéis!**

**Ah, y a Rosary Blacu, gracias por avisarme sobre lo de los comentarios anónimos, no me había fijado xDDD. Bueno, eso ya esta arreglado, ya lo e desbloqueado.**

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, si lo hiciera, Leah y Jacob hubieran acabado juntos.**

**Sin mas preámbulos, el cuarto capitulo de "Entre mecánicos y piezas rotas".**

_**Buenas noches**_

* * *

Sentía ganas de llorar. No había ido a casa de los Clearwater desde hace una semana o algo mas, la verdad, hacía tiempo que había dejado de contar. Tampoco salía, a penas comía y dormía lo justo. Todos sus compañeros de manada habían ido a verle con el mismo resultado, nada. Todos se preguntaban por su actitud, incluidos su padre y hermana, pero ya no le apetecía salir, si no era para ver a Leah (sintió su corazón volverse a romper solo de pensar su nombre) no veía sentido a salir. Tampoco quería verla con aquel chico, ni con ningún otro. Apretó los puños hasta hacerse sangre en los nudillos, se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación, sintió las bromas de la manada y sus comentarios. Se acerco a Sam, pidiendo hablar con el.

Si alguien sabía lo que mas odiaba Sam era la desobediencia, todos debían romper con la otra vida que habían tenido antes de volverse bolas peludas. Y Leah no lo había echo. Se lo contó, se lo contó todo, sin omitir nada, y apenas respiro hasta terminar y ver a Sam temblar y con los ojos llenos de ira.

Leah estaba solo a unos pasos de llegar a su casa (no podía evitar pensar que llegaba tarde por culpa de cierto chico). Sam salió y todos se miraron extrañados, cogiendo a sus imprimaciones. El se asomo y vislumbro una acalorada discusión entre Leah y Sam, los dos temblaban y aumentaban el tono de voz, todos veían el espectáculo sorprendidos (Sam jamas perdía la calma, y Leah jamas le gritaría a su amado), Jacob por un momento pensó si se había pasado, y despues negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

Sam grito una ultima cosa, y Leah se agarro el pecho mientras la fuerza del tono alfa le hacia caer de rodillas al suelo, aun temblando. Sam entro en la casa temblando levemente, pero se calmo al ver a Emily.

Y Jake escucho solo por un momento el corazón de Leah partirse.

Leah había vuelto a casa temblando y con enormes ganas de llorar, pero no lloraría, no le daría ese placer a Sam, ni a Jacob.

Se sentó en el sofá mientras su madre leía una revista, la miro y alzo una ceja antes de bajar la cabeza y seguir leyendo. Leah se levantó, y fue a su cuarto, casi corrió a mirar el calendario, busco la fecha especifica, uno de Agosto, faltaba poco, tan solo un par de meses, bajo la cabeza y apoyo la cara en este, y sin preocuparse por nada, se echo a llorar. No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado tumbada, solo sabia que al despertar ya era de noche y escucho a Seth gritar. Se levanto, casi callendose de la cama hacia el cuarto de su hermano, al no verlo, siguió su olor hacia el cuarto favorito de su padre, y lo vio en la cama improvisada, en posición fetal, y la miro con unos ojitos llorosos.

Suspiro y sin preguntar, se sento en el sillin del piano, penso un poco y empezó a tocar.

_Un día mas, te dirá,_

_que pronto terminara_

_con el sol, al salir,_

_la mañana alumbrara_

_ahora ve y descansa…_

_que yo te cantare_

_ve a soñar…_

_duerme feliz_

Jacob se recargo en la puerta, con los ojos abiertos, mirando la habitación y mirando a Leah, que estaba absorta en su mundo, tocando con delicadeza, y a Seth, medio dormido en aquella cama, que se le cerraban los ojitos y se forzaba a terminar de escuchar la canción, se sentó lentamente en el suelo y siguió observandola.

_fue especial encontrar,_

_ese lindo brillo en tu mirar_

_lograr… junto a ti_

_ser un poco mas normal_

_sin temor, tu mirada_

_al mañana siempre ira_

_con tu sonrisa…_

_podrás seguir_

Jacob se recargo, soñoliento, sin apartar la vista de la figura de Leah, sintiendo los acordes del piano en cada una de sus células y en cada una de sus gotas de sangre.

_y no quieras correr_

_que no hay nadie_

_ten siempre en mente,_

_a donde quiere ir_

_con tu bello resplandor_

_habrá alguien, que te amara_

_siempre por ti_

Jacob se recargo mientras miles de imágenes le atravesaban la mente y el pecho, hasta ubicarlos todos ellos en Leah.

_es normal, el sentir_

_que muy lentamente soñaras_

_tu alma, no podrá_

_seguir con esta canción_

_dormiras para ver_

_el mañana al despertar_

_vas a soñar…_

_duerme feliz_

Leah tenia los ojos cerrados, y su voz, dulce y cálida, traspasaba sus labios como pequeños soplos de aire y de libertad.

_fue especial recordar_

_que canto junto a ti_

_aunque no puedas ver,_

_que tu mano esta en mi_

_por favor no culpes, y sonríe para mi_

_te quiero ver…_

_siempre feliz_

Se atraganto con el nudo de la garganta, y al frotarse los ojos, descubrió de que había estado llorando involuntariamente, y que se le había echo un tremendo duro en la garganta, y una sensación en el estomago que empezaba en el esófago y acababa en la boca del estomago.

_deja de culparte,_

_que en la cima del cielo_

_veras que soy muy feliz_

_ya no sientas mas dolor,_

_que tus sueños,_

_aun te faltan por cumplir_

Sus lagrimas no paraban, teniendo ante sus ojos un retrato de toda su vida. De todo su mundo, cantado por un ángel.

_si logras escuchar,_

_el mensaje que te doy_

_quiero verte brillar,_

_y saber que estas mejor_

_tienes que enfrentar,_

_el mañana sin temor_

_junto a mi…_

_duerme feliz_

_para vivir…_

_duerme feliz._

Los acordes del piano, lentamente descendieron, hasta que solo fue un ligero murmullo y se podía escuchar la leve respiración de Seth, acostado en la cama y abrazado a una almohada, siguió tocando hasta que, finalmente, desaparecieron, y, despues, se dio la vuelta y lo miro, el se la quedo viendo y se froto con rapidez los ojos, anhelados en lagrimas, trato de hablar, pero las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta y la voz se le quebró, temblando ligeramente se levanto y la miro, al mismo tiempo que ella, pero Leah se acerco a la cama y lo arropo, quitando unos mechones de los ojos, y luego darle un leve beso en la frente.

Se acerco a el, sin apartar la mirada, el la siguió fuera del cuarto y vio como ella planeaba meterse en su cuarto, dejandosela media abierta, el entro, viendo la habitación, que estaba adornada con pósters de grupos y por fotos de ella con gente que el no conocía. También vislumbro una guitarra eléctrica al lado de la cama y un piano portátil, junto con otros chismes, al ver que ella no le decía nada mientras arreglaba la cama, se acerco a la estantería donde había muchísimos libros, algunos de ellos de películas y otros tantos de cosas que no entendía, pero la mayor parte eran libros de música, que parecían ser los únicos que se había tomado la molestia de ordenar y que parecían nuevos. También había otra estantería con CD's de todo tipo, de rock, de pop… Conocía algún grupo, pero apenas y reconocía los otros. Miro el cuarto, pintado de un azul claro como el mar, era grande. Fijo su vista en el escritorio y vislumbro un par de libretas junto a un portátil, las cogió y ojeo las paginas, que estaban repletas de canciones que no había escuchado en la vida. Cuando se paro en una concreta, Leah le arrebato la libreta de las manos, y las puso en el montón. Jake supo que ya era hora de irse y no mirar atrás.

Se giro a mirarla una ultima vez, por si cambiaba de opinión, al ver que no, suspiro, y salió.

Quiso creer que ya había superado lo de Leah, sin embargo, el cosquilleo que lo atravesaba desde la punta de los dedos, traspasando le como cuchillos, le acompaño durante toda la noche.

* * *

**Espero que os halla gustado, a todo el mundo que lo lee.**

**Por favor, dejar rewiews. La canción es esta: .com/watch?v=Km4OZI9wo1M&feature=related**

**Solo una cosa mas, una pregunta y a los que dejéis revise dejarme vuestra opino; ¿Que tal si pongo a Leah como cantante o como si su sueño lo fuera?**

**Solo eso, es muy importante, por favor dejadme vuestra opinión.**

**Atte: Alexis Clover.**

**"El valor te dará alas para volar"**


	5. Chapter 5

**_¡Hola a todos! Siento el retraso, pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta la continuación de esta apasionante aventura xDDD_**

**_Aqui esta la bonita y tierna…-.- Historia de amor entre Jake y Less._**

**_Sin mas preámbulos, el quinto capitulo de "Entre mecánicos y piezas rotas"._**

**_Ojos azules sabor a desolación_**

Jake salió de fase corriendo, y fue a casa de los Clearwater donde el olor a muffins recién echos le inundo las fosas nasales. Tenia hambre, pero la imagen que vio, no solo se le paso el hambre si no también la alegría con la que había ido a casa de los Clearwater. Leah estaba en el porche de su casa, sentada y sudando, sostenía el móvil con una mano, este estaba brivando y se sacudía fuertemente, mientras Leah apenas podía sostenerlo con manos temblorosas y sudorosas, con lagrimas surcando sus mejillas, mientras trataba de presionar el botón para hablar.

Estaba temblando y desquebrajandose, apoyo la cabeza en el muro, con mirada suplicante y dolorosa, sin soltar el móvil, tratando por todos los medios de no llorar y romperse allí mismo.

Cerro los ojos, mientras se escuchaba un pitido y, luego, un corto "Less, soy yo, vamos el viernes al sitio de siempre, sabes que puedes venir", miro el móvil con una mirada de total dolor y suplicio, apoyo la cabeza en sus rodillas y se abrazo a si misma, en posición fetal y completamente derrumbada.

Samuel había conseguido lo que ni tan siquiera la muerte de su padre, el odio de su madre y sus miradas de desdén, ni le profundo fastidio de Seth, sin olvidar lo de la imprimación y sus consecuencias habían conseguido en años, hacerla llorar.

Había estallado, y de la peor forma, no supo si acercarse, por que, joder, era su culpa, su culpa y la de sus malditos celos.

Leah apenas levantó la mirada con los ojos nublados en lagrimas, mirando, atravesando el cuerpo y el alma con sus profundos ojos azules. Esa mirada tan clara y pura que ahora estaba alegada en dolor y cansancio.

Aparto la mirada, temblando, mordiendo-se el labio, hasta hacerlo sangrar, el se acercó, tratando de calmarla y conseguir dejar sus llantos en el olvido. Pero solo recibió un golpe, y luego otro.

Ella le grito hasta que sus fosas nasales se desgarraron, lo golpeo hasta que sus manos sangraban y sus huesos se rompían, le golpeo hasta que los gritos dejaron de serlo y solo fueron un ligero murmuro, con garganta reseca y palabras con sabor a tormento.

Sintió las lágrimas allanar sus propios ojos y parpadeó para que desaparecieran. Se quedo quieto mientras Leah lo golpeaba sin fuerza en los puños y con palabras que parecían ligeros murmullos irreconocibles. Se quedo quieto hasta que simplemente dejo de moverse, con el pelo tapando-le los ojos y con la mirada baja, con susurros que eran maldiciones y palabras que eran lamentos. Trago, y puso una mano febril en su espalda, tratando de reconfortarla aunque fuera un poco arriesgo de perder la mano y algo mas que eso.

Ella no lo apartó, pero tampoco lo acepto, la vio derrumbada y sin esperanzas.

Miro la camiseta que llevaba, en su desespero, se la había roto y desgarrado, y ahora solo eran un par de jirones de ropa pegados a su cuerpo producto del sudor y el calor de verano. Su mirada, acongojada, recorrió su hombro al descubierto y descubrió un tatuaje grabado a sangre en su piel. Trago saliva y la miró, iba a hablarle, a decirle que todo iría bien, que todo se arreglaría, que el estaba allí, ella alzó la mirada cuando el abrió la boca y sus ojos azules chispearon en miles de colores producto del atardecer.

Algo le dijo a Jake que el silencio valía mas que miles de palabras de consuelo.

.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·.

Leah miro el móvil brivando, iba a apretar el botón para hablar pero una fuerza anormal hizo que tirara el móvil a la distancia. Se levantó y lo cogió despues de varios intentos fallidos -con el móvil deslizando-se de sus manos, sudadas y sangrantes- inspiro con fuerza volviendo a sentarse, temblando y con lágrimas volando libre por su rostro, sus ojos azules se enfocaron en el aparato de sus manos, donde cada vez brillaba mas con aquella melodía de antaño, con sabor a amargura y nostalgia.

Sollozo, lloro por los momentos perdidos y las sonrisas rotas, por las esperanzas truncadas y los sueños alejados, lloro por ellos y por ella, lloro por todo y a la vez por nada, lloro hasta que sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sus lamentos en murmullos con sabor a amargura, dolor y gula.

Miro al lejano horizonte, donde los últimos rayos del sol se escondían tímidamente y el atisbo del día desaparecía con ellos. Recostó la cabeza en la puerta de madera desgastada por lo los años, dejo la mirada perdida, con las lagrimas surcando su rostro acongojado.

Dejo que las ligeras gotas de lluvia se llevaran sus lagrimas, lagrimas que eran quemadas antes de tocar su rostro.

Miro en la lejanía y lo vio.

Jacob Black.

Sus ojos, negros como la misma noche y profundos como el océano de la Primera Playa, la atravesaron como mil cuchillos directos al alma y un poco mas adentro. Sus ojos denotaban sorpresa y culpa, y algo mas que no supo identificar.

Se quedo quieta durante unos segundos que se le hicieron horas, el se acerco, y con gesto reconfortante fue a tocarle el hombro, ella se levantó, le grito hasta quedar sin voz, le golpeó hasta que le sangraron los nudillos y le crujieron los huesos, le grito hasta que las palabras fueron murmullos y los golpes palabras de aliento.

Se quedo quieta, estática, con gritos internos formandose en su mente, recriminando-la, señalando, atormentando-la.

"No, haz que paren…"

El, como si la hubiera oído, puso una mano febril en su espalda -demasiado ardiente, demasiado sabor a fuego, Rei tenia las manos mas frías pero el destilaba calor y pureza por todos sus poros- para consolarla. Ella lo aceptó, por que, total, ya nada valía la pena.

Apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, escondiendo sus ojos para que no la viera llorar destrozada, el le acariciaba la espalda, tratando de reconfortarla, como si la entendiera, como si supiera algo del infierno que estaba pasando. Con un ultimo sollozo, su cuerpo dejo de convulsionar y se quedo quieto, si, por que por mucho que llorara, por mucho que gritara hasta quedarse sin voz, no podrían volver a aquellos tiempos tan felices, aquellos tiempos de sonrisas por doquier y palabras que llegaban al alma y un poco mas adentro.

No podrían.

No.

Jamas.

El hizo varios intentos para hablar, trabando-se con su lengua y con las palabras atascadas en la garganta. Levantó la vista, y con sus ojos azules le dijo que se callase, le ordeno que no hablase y que dejara que el silencio se llevara las lagrimas y los lamentos, el pareció entenderlo y se quedo quieto, cabizbajo y apenas y respirando.

El silencio se llevo los últimos vestigios de lo sucedido, dejando solo un aullido de lamento.

.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·.

**_¡Hola de nuevo!xDD, aquí se acaba este pequeño drabble que es el quinto de esta hermosa historia._**

**_He pensado, que cuando acabe este fi, podría hacer otros dos fics, que formarían parte de este, el primero sería el pasado de Leah, que, mas o menos, sería desde los once, doce años hasta los diecisiete, el segundo sería este fi con todo echo, es decir, se ve mejor lo que pasa, eso, o la secuela._**

**_¡Eso es todo, por favor, dejad rewiews y comentar!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! ¡Aquí os dejo el sexto capitulo de: "Entre mecánicos y piezas rotas".**

**Si, lo se, e tardado mucho, pero la inpiracion no venía xD**

**Se fue de vacaciones con Benidor y no quería volver, eso si, cuando se le acabo la visa de horro, volvió por patas xDDD**

**Ante todo, agadeceros por los rewiews, muchísimas gracias, y despues, darle una oportunidad a este capitulo, no soy creída xD**

**No, no lo soy, pero creo que es uno de los mas lindos que e echo de momento, aun que tengo mucho por mejorar y no tengo prisa para hacerlo**

**Sin mas preámbulos**

_**"Entre la ciudad gris y el mar negro"**_

La lluvia caía incesante sobre su cuerpo cálido y febril. Con el cuerpo empapado miro la abarrotara ciudad. Trago y cogió aire, mientras su mano sujetaba su costado.

Empezó a andar de entre la gente, casi corriendo, con la gente mirandola con el ceño fruncido o con miradas de desgana y odio. Los ignoro y siguió andando, y, debajo de aquellos arboles con los colores de l otoño tintados en ellos, paro.

Sintió la garganta reseca y aquella extraña sensación en la garganta, cuando quería expresar algo y no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, aquel cosquilleo en los labios y en las puntas de los dedos.

Decidida, decidió dejar ir aquella sensación de entre sus labios.

_Te has marchado ya, no quiero ni saber_

_Ojalá te vuelva a ver, con ese Blazer que estrenaste ayer_

_como aun no sé, en dónde es que estarás_

_Ni siquiera puedo ir, a buscarte de una vez_

_"Te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón"._

_Te oí decir, te oí decir_

_Estaría más tranquila si quizá, eso que oí_

_Pudiera… Olvidarlo_

Le cantó al viento, le canto a la ciudad, le canto a las farolas y alas hojas de otoño, le canto a la lluvia y a sus lagrimas, le canto a sus amigos y a si misma y a la vez a nadie. Canto en susurros, con el nudo de su garganta deshaciendo entre finos hilos de seda y algodón. Levanto de golpe la mirada al cielo, en donde las nubes encapotadas empañaban la vista del cielo azul, con los ojos cansados, y entre la lluvia y las nubes, recordó, y una tenue sonrisa curvo sus labios, cerrando los ojos, se dejo llevar por aquella sensación de antaño, con aquel cosquilleo en el estomago, como mariposas, y el acelerado latido de su corazón, al ritmo de sus palabras. Con los ojos cerrados, se dejo llevar en aquel mundo donde se dirigía al fin del mundo donde el viento bailaba.

_Me haces falta amor, ¿volverás o no?_

_Yo todavía espero tu llamada recibir._

_Por miedo a escuchar: "¿quien eres para mí?"_

_No me atrevo a llamarte sin largarme a llorar._

Aun cantando, con la garganta atrapa en aquel ensueño de aves volando y la adrenalina palpitando en sus venas, saco el móvil, con aquella foto de aquel invierno tan cálido y fugaz, entre risas y aventuras, escondiendo en los arboles de los bosques, y, trato de marcar el número, antes de que aquella fuerza de la voz del Alfa le entumeciera los dedos y los deseos de gritar se hicieron presentes. Cantó, con lagrimas en los ojos y la expresión de desesperación marcada en cada latido de su corazón. Cantó, con los ojos cerrados, la música en la boca y la verdad en los ojos. Y despues, se giro, divisando a alguien en la lejanía, tan lejano, tan inalcanzable, alargó el brazo, queriendo atraparlo entre sus dedos, sin lograr quebrar la distancia que les quedaba, bajo el brazo hasta su cuerpo frío y turbio.

_Cuando te encontré, dijiste aquella vez_

_"Por favor, discúlpame, por tanto tiempo hacerte esperar"._

_Pero yo jamás te podré perdonar_

_Por hacerme ver que fui, la ilusa, entre los dos…_

Empezó a correr, cantando, entre la gente y las murallas de los ocasos y las hojas de otoño, con el aire veraniego inundando le las fosas nasales. Chocando, sin mirar atrás, con la voz en los labios y una tenue sonrisa en los labios, tenue y amarga, como el cafe que tomaba su padre todas las mañanas, relamiendo los labios, siguió cantando, entre la lluvia y la gente que no la escuchaba, murmuro entre gritos, susurro entre murmullos y grito en susurros hasta que aquella lacerante voz en su cabeza se disipo por completo, dejando solo un mar de recuerdos, música y palabras entre risas ahogadas y refrescos al atardecer. Cantó, queriendo ser escuchada, cantó hasta que el universo entero la escuchará, cantó hasta que su voz se desdibujó entre las gotas de lluvia.

_Hey, me haces falta, amor, ¿volveras o no?_

_Yo todavía espero…_

_Tu llamada recibir_

_Puede que ahora tú…_

_Me odies quizá_

_Si es así ¿dime cual fue mi error?_

Con el móvil en mano, apenas sosteniendo, goteando gotas de sangre transparente y sabor a salado y metal, cerro los ojos, con la voz apenas saliendo de sus labios y sin saber ni donde estaba, ni que hacia, ni que decía entre murmullos y gotas de lluvia, tratando de darle sentido a sus palabras y a sus palabras toscas y tenues. Y, entre imágenes, vio la promesa que hizo con Rei, la promesa que hicieron que quedó destrozado entre llantos enredados en la cama y gritos ahogados en la almohada, si tal vez todo fue culpa de su cobardía y su impotencia para luchar, si fue su culpa, deseo expiar el error de antaño, que le sabia como un amargo dulce en los labios sabor a limón y fresa. Entre palabras y lacerantes murmullos, el universo entero dejo de girar a su alrededor para escuchar sus gritos disfrazados y sus susurros que sonaban como gritos ahogados.

Si fue quizás ¿Mi empobrecida plática?

¿O tal vez mi hiperactividad?

¿O fue, quizá, mi forma, tan torpe de actuar?

¿O quererte, cada vez…?

¿…Mas…?

Le grito al universo entero, desafió al fin del mundo y amenazo al viento y a la lluvia, con recuerdos descompuestos y palabras albergadas por años, con voces en su cabeza y sonrisas por doquier con sabor agridulce, con el viento bailando y los pajares cantando en la lejanía, con una tenue sonrisa, que pronto se transformo en aquella sonrisa de aquellos años, abierta y feliz, pese a tener el pecado en los labios con aquel sabor a menta y algo mas. Cantó, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió de verdad, y su sonrisa le llego a los ojos, al alma y a su cuerpo frío.

_¿Mi falta de madurez? ¿o mi bajo peso, tal vez?_

_¿O fue mi cuerpo de niña?¿O tal vez el color de mi pelo no te gusta?_

_Ya entiendo, actuó siempre como una tonta_

_¡Hey! ¡Lo cambiaré!_

_Entonces_

_Por favor…_

Canto, casi en risas irónicas y sardónicas sarcásticas, con las mejillas enrojecidas y los recuerdos envueltos en sabanas de seda y algodón, con el viento bailando y la lluvia consolandola y borrando la iracunda verdad entre dichos y obstáculos con color a otoño y olor a verano. Con las preguntas atascadas en la garganta, su móvil empezó a sonar, y la despertó de aquel ensueño con sabor a pasado y tardes en su casa. Abrió el móvil, sabiendo quien la llamaba con aquel sonido armonioso y que le cosquilleaba las palmas de las manos, tratando, como fuera, de cogerlo, enfoco su mirada al frente. Y lo vio.

_Me haces falta amor, ¿volverás o no?_

_Yo, todavía espero tu llamada recibir._

_Por miedo a escuchar, "¿quien eres para mí?"_

_No me atrevo a llamarte…_

_Sin largarme a llorar…_

A unos 10 metros lejos de ella, con el móvil en la oreja y con aquella expresión de serenidad que le calaba los ojos. Trago saliva, y abrió los ojos, decidida.

Trato, pese que su brazo apenas y se movía, de coger el móvil, y con una inspiración, quebró aquella barrera impuesta a la fuerza, y, aun mirando, descolgó.

La mirada de Rei se encontró con la suya propia, con aquella fugaz sonrisa en los labios y el brillo de mil lunas en los ojos, hablo, a tan solo 10 metros sobre el cielo.

.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·.

Rei bajo del tren, con aquel andar de pesadumbre y se lanzo a la fría y gris ciudad, el humo y el alcohol barato le inundo las fosas nasales, tosió un poco, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y mientras esquivaba las corazas de aquellas personas grises en aquella ciudad gris con aquel viento gris. Recordó, con los recuerdos marchitados y con el color del hirvieron.

Aquellas tardes verdes y azules, con los olores del verano, el otoño y el hirvieron. Con aquel extraño cosquilleo en la garganta (hacía mucho no lo sentía, menos con esa intensidad), y con la adrenalina subiendo por sus venas e instalando se en su pecho, lo cual fue casi doloroso, dejo que las palabras escaparan de sus labios, escalando hasta el fin del mundo y bailando con el viento.

_Hacía algún lugar, de la fría ciudad_

_Con mí blazer escape,_

_y aún no he podido regresar._

_Como no alcancé, a decir donde fui_

_Es probable que estes,_

_llorando, en confusión._

Canto, con aquella extraña embriaguez en el aire, aquel olor a verano mojado y a gente atascada, río entre dientes, mientras las palabras desfilaban desde el fondo de su pecho, el cual, seguía escociendo como antaño. Quiso cantar lo que no podía decir, quiso sentir lo que no decía. Con la mirada al cielo encapotado y gris, de aquella ciudad gris, bajo aquella gente gris, con aquellas voces grises que no significaban nada mas que simples murmullos y maldiciones en aquel mundo gris con sabor a humo.

_"Te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón"_

_Dije esa vez, dije esa vez._

_Pero al ver tu rostro y fría actitud_

_Me entristecí,_

_pero aún te extraño._

Si, amaba a Less, mas que a nadie, mas que a nada. Cada vez que estaba con ella sentía como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa fácil. Estar con Less era como respirar, fácil e involuntario, cuando estaba con ella las cosas eran simples y fáciles, sonrisas por doquier y carcajadas en las bocas.

Si, por que Less era de esos amigos, si, de esos, de los que, después de años, se te escapa una sonrisa al recordar una frase de antaño. Si, de esos amigos que no se olvidan ni se dejan ir. Por que deseaba despertar cada día a su lado, entre sabanas con su olor en ellas, verla sonreír siempre, fundirse en el océano y ala vez en la nada con ella. Despertar y verla esperarlo en el salón, riendo con todos y el olor a quemado en la cocina.

_Quiero verte, amor, ¿Acaso tu no?_

_Yo todavía espero tu llamada recibir._

_Por miedo a oír tu voz,_

_preguntando quien soy._

_No me atrevo a llamarte,_

_sin sentir este pesar._

Miró su móvil, en la incertidumbre, y justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, lo apago, mientras su mano se enredaba en sus cabellos, mientras su voz sonaba en la fría ciudad con aquel cielo gris que lloraba lagrimas sabor metal. Empapado y calado hasta los huesos, y, por que no, hasta el alma en aquel rincón perdido en su pecho. Continuo andando, mientras sus pasos encharcados resonaban y hacían temblar las desgastadas farolas.

_He intentando ya, de conversarlo bien_

_Pero nunca hay perdón,_

_y nos divide siempre aquel error._

_Si enojada estas, y es por mi inmadurez_

_Espero no olvides que,_

_reímos, alguna vez…_

Sonrío, recordando aquellas tardes infantiles, entre campos de flores, el mar salado y cálido y los bosques de verde inmuto. Escondidos detrás de los arboles, y con las sonrisas asomando en sus labios, aquellos recuerdos grises y sin color, aquellos recuerdos que solían atravesarle las entrañas y el pecho hasta llegar al alma y partirla en pedazos. Cantó, mientras su tiro cardiaco cambiaba, y se aflojaba, tratando de entender, tratando de saber, tratando de sentir y decir.

Con una tenue sonrisa, y los ojos cerrados, con aquellos pasos gráciles y fáciles, anduvo por la ciudad fría.

_Hey, quiero verte, amor, ¿acaso tu no?_

_Yo todavía espero tu llamada recibir._

_Si tienes de mí, una mala impresión._

_Al menos dime una sola razón._

Se detuvo, mientras aquella gente gris y sin rostro pasaban por su lado hasta el fondo de aquellas calles grises de esa ciudad gris y fría.

Diviso color al fondo.

Como si sus piernas andarán solas, avanzó en contra sentido, entre la gente gris el único personaje de tonos claros y mirada azul como el cielo y apocado como el mar de Washington. Cerro los ojos, mientras las gotas de lluvia lo empapaban y le calaban, los volvió a abrir, esperando encontrar cualquier indicio que le dijera algo. Cualquier cosa. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de alcanzarle con la voz que no salía de sus labios, solo podía cantar y fundirse con el viento. No escuchaba nada, solo sentía su voz, como un ligero murmullo entre flores de cerezo. Su mano aun sostenía el móvil, sucumbido en cenizas de una vida olvidada. Y, cuando por fin la volvió a ver, justo cuando se alejaba entre trotes, diviso el anillo en su dedo anular.

_Si fue, quizás_

_Que una sonrisa faltó mostrar_

_Te imploro que, te quedes un poco mas_

_Junto a mi, mi amor._

_Amo que seas infantil_

_Me gusta todo de ti._

_Pues amar, es el querer así tal cual_

_Por favor, hey, no cambies jamás_

_Quisiera verte, amor, ¿acaso tu no?_

Ese anillo, el anillo de la "amistad" como habían dicho alguna vez, aquel anillo que significaba, para todos ellos, que no importaban las distancias ni el tiempo, que tampoco importaban las lágrimas derramadas ni los sueños rotos, por que, mientras permanecieran juntos, todo seria posible. Que, no importaban las distancias, por que mientras llevaran aquel anillo, estarían juntos, juntos para siempre. Que mientras lo llevaran consigo, quebrarían el espacio todo volvería a ser como antes, que no importaban las sonrisas rotas ni los comentarios mordaces, que el espacio y el tiempo quebrarían, para volverse a encontrar bajo las hojas de los arboles de antaño, cantando y riendo, bailando y bromeando, y que todo volvería a ser lo mismo. Que nada cambiaría. Ni el espacio, ni el tiempo, ni los gritos ahogados, ni las palabras sofocadas ni la lluvia ni el universo les separarían.

Con un seco pensamiento que sonó a "Soy un idiota" y con la mirada puesta en ella. Descolgó el teléfono. Su voz se fundió con la cálida y fresca de Leah, con aquel sabor agridulce y cálido, que le quemaban las mejillas.

_Yo todavía espero tu llamada recibir._

_Por miedo a oír tu voz,_

_preguntando quien soy._

_No me atrevo a llamarte, _

_sin sentir este pesar._

Less cogió el teléfono, y en sus ojos opacos, parecieron brillar con aquella intensidad que veía cada noche y mas, sus labios curvados, en impotencia, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, en estos anduvo la llama de la decisión. Se giro y lo miro, quedandose impactada, con los ojos abiertos y la boca entrecerrada. Cogió el móvil, y descolgó. Su voz, reseca, le quemo la garganta y su pecho se apreto, con aquella sensación de libertad contenida y adrenalina quemada. Enfoco su mirada en la torturada suya.

"Perdona. Llegue tarde"

.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·.

Aquel seco sonido resonó en la fría y gris ciudad, inundado de gente gris y fría, con trajes grises y fríos y los colores desteñidos del verano y el otoño.

Rei se relamió los labios, cortados y resecos, y, cuando Less avanzo un paso, una fuerza anormalmente poderosa le hizo girarse. Su cuerpo temblaban y por sus ojos se escapaban lagrimas contenidas y susurros indescifrables. Rei apartó la mirada, con el móvil aun en contacto y la sombra de una sonrisa destrozada en los labios.

Less sintio la espalda cálida de Rei en la suya propia, aun con el teléfono en linea, Rei hablo, con la voz clara y el sabor a recuerdos olvidados y tardes sentados sin hacer nada.

"Hey, quiero verte, amor, ¿acaso tu no?"

Su cabeza estaba gacha, mientras la suya, miraba el cielo encapotado, mientras las última gotas de lluvia borraban el pecado y la culpa. Sonrío, mientras Rei levantaba la cabeza al cielo, y ella miraba el suelo gris y duro. Trago saliva, y acerco el auricular a su oreja, mientras cerraba los ojos y las palabras se perdían entre su boca y su estomago, donde nacían algo mas que el cielo gris donde se encontraban.

Hablo, con la voz clara pero reseca, tal vez algo quebrada.

"Me haces falta, amor, ¿volverás o no?"

Mientras los primeros rayos del sol veraniego se hacían paso entre las nubes, y las hojas danzaban bajo sus pies, con las manos entrelazadas espalda contra espalda, ambos sonrieron.

.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·.

Jake se quedo quieto, apenas respiraba y su sangre hervía bajo la piel y el músculo. Trago con dificultad y la lluvia borro sus lagrimas y el viento se llevo aquella sensación en su estomago que semejaba a ira contenida y celos agridulces.

Trato de calmar los temblores de su cuerpo, mientras gemía agarrandose el pecho, mascullo cansado, viendo la escena, viendo la sonrisa de Leah a pesar de la noche y la sequedad de las farolas. Apretó los puños y contó hasta diez, como se perdió cuando contó cuatro volvió a empezar, con los ojos cerrados y aquella niebla nublando le el juicio, la razón y algo mas.

Pero… Si Leah sonreía, el estaba feliz, si Leah reía, el lo haría, si Leah era feliz así, el lo entendería, lo entendería y se iría de su vida tal y como había llegado.

La miro durante unos instantes, grabando se a fuego a Leah Clearwater hasta el alma y mas a dentro.

Leah se giro, opaca pero a la vez brillante, y clavo los ojos en los suyos, el tiempo paro y el sonrió, en forma de despedida, y a Leah se le curvaron un poco los labios, en el amago de sonrisa. El se giro y siguió las calles grises con la gente gris en aquel mundo gris. Paró en seco, y, viendo una hoja tirada en el suelo, saco el bolígrafo que guardaba en el bolsillo, escribió, y, despues de convertirlo en un avión de papel, lo lanzo hacia las corrientes de aire, y voló, alto, muy alto, y se fundió con el mundo.

Mientras se giraba hacia el mundo gris, se despidió con la mano.

_.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·._

Leah se despidió de Rei, con un simple "Adiós" y un último apretón de la mano, lo vio irse en aquel mundo ya no tan gris y suspiro, mientras sonreía eufórica por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Se encamino por las calles, sintiendo la presión en su pecho y a penas notando la.

Entonces, un avión de papel aterrizo a sus pies, mirando a ambos lados, confundida, se agacho a cogerlo, y, al ver algo escrito, lo desdoblo con cuidado.

Era la inconfundible caligrafia de Jacob Black.

"Bye, Bye"

Miro el papel, sorprendida, y miro a los lados, tratando de encontrarle, al no hacerlo, enfoco su vista en el papel.

Mientras lo guardaba en su bolsillo, se encamino hacia el puerto desierto, cuando hubo llegado, se arrodillo ante el mar, sacando el papel de su bolsillo, y, despues de tratar lo mejor que pudo de alisarlo, empezó a hundirlo en el mar, soltó la hoja y esta empezó a sucumbir al mar. Vio, como lentamente, la hoja descendía hasta el fondo, y como la tinta se corría dejando un mar negro. Se levanto y se fue.

Dejo que el mar borrara el significado de sus palabras.

.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·.

**¡Hola holita de nuevo!xDD**

**Si estas leyendo esto, o es que te aburres mucho, o has llegado hasta el final xDDD**

**Espero que todo el mundo que lo haya leido (dejen rewiews o no) les haya gustado.**

**Bueno, eso es todo, hasta el proximo capitulo, dejad rewiews xD**

**Adios**

**"El valor te dará alas para luchar"**

**Atte: Alexis Clover.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hey, babys!^^xDDD**

**Siento el retraso, de verdad, pero tenia exámenes y trabajos, y no me a dado demasiado tiempo, pero bueno, la espera a valido la pena, y en un rato libre que tenía e escrito esto, no estoy acostumbrada a hacer escenas… románticas, la verdad, y no se si me a quedado muy bien, pero bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta, no? De todas formas, no me enrollo mas, solo decir que gracias por los rewiews, me animan muchísimo.**

**Sin mas, el séptimo capitulo de "Entre mecánicos y piezas rotas"**

**Capitulo 7: Piezas rotas con color a sangre**

Jacob suspiro, cansado, dolido y con un sabor amargo en los labios. Miro el mar oscuro y azul de la Primera Playa, contemplando el cielo estrellado y la luna roja, mientras la lluvia caía incesante.

Inspiro varias veces, tratando de no llorar, tratando de no derrumbarse ante la la Primera Playa. Abrió los ojos, cansado, mientras se tumbaba en la arena húmeda, con el sonido de los aullidos en el aire.

Soltó un quejido lastimoso, seguido de un aullido a desolación y un grito de desesperación, su cuerpo convulsiono, mientras el llanto inundaba su garganta reseca y las lagrimas abarcaban sus mejillas. Grito, grito y grito hasta que no le quedo voz y vislumbro las miradas teñidas de lastima a su alrededor, lloro hasta que sus ojos dolieron y no le quedaron lagrimas, sintio el tacto de la lluvia aun con los ojos cerrados y aquella sensación adormecida que le entumecía el cuerpo. Miro al vacío hasta que amaneció y el sol fue aflorando por entre las olas silenciosas, tiñendo el mundo de un color que ya había desaparecido, brindando un calor tan frío como la misma lluvia. Se levanto, quedando recostado, sintiendo haber perdido la voz en el fondo de la garganta y las lagrimas en el alma y mas adentro.

Leah anduvo con paso decidido, y, sin pensarlo demasiado, se acostó a su lado, mirando como el sol se enfrentaba al frío, la lluvia y el cielo encapotado de Forks. Jake no se inmuto, abstraído del mundo, suspiro cansada, mientras lo miraba, y vislumbraba sus ojos vacíos y su rostro demacrado, con un aspecto mas propio ella que de el mismo. Sintió su propio grito ahogado en algún sitio de su garganta, y la desesperación correrle por las venas, entumeciendo su cuerpo de algo que no supo describir. Miro a Jacob, viendo su semblante indiferente, mientras una solitaria lagrima pasaba por su mejilla, perdiendo se en el cuello, al verlo así, demacrado, vacío y sin su sonrisa, se sintió la peor escoria del mundo, estaba mal, por que nadie debía quitarle la sonrisa a otra persona, y mucho menos si era el pequeño, inocente y juguetón Jake, cuya sonrisa podía iluminar el día mas gris, cuando su risa podía inundar los rincones perdidos del bosque, cuando sus ojos brillantes te podían dar una razón para levantarte. Nadie, ni ella misma, debía quitarse su sonrisa desgarbada, su risa fácil y su animo juguetón.

Miro la figura desolada a su lado, con los párpados entrecerrados y los ojos vacíos, con la sonrisa perdida entre la curvatura de sus labios y la risa perdida en el aire. Cerro los ojos, y vislumbro su sonrisa brillante, sus ojos cariñosos, su tacto febril y su risa fácil, su mano, involuntaria, paso apenas rozando su mano, la cual reposaba en la arena espinosa y clara de la playa. Con una sensación extraña, parecida al aleteo de miles de mariposas en el estomago, se acerco a el, que no se movió ni reacciono, y, casi sin proponerse lo, rozo sus labios con los suyos propios. Sus labios le supieron a desesperación a gritos, a risas rotas, sonrisa quebrada y esperanzas truncadas. Le supo a frío y a roto, le supo a miel y a mar, y le supo a bosque y aviones de papel.

Movió apenas sus labios sobre los suyos, sintiendo los resecos, húmedos y quebrados. Poco a poco, y a penas y moviendo se, Jake correspondió el beso, solo lo necesario, solo lo necesario para que el frío se fuera y el calor calara sus huesos.a

Las lagrimas desaparecieron de sus ojos, dejando solo un rastro arisco y salado en sus mejillas, que desapareció de a poco, cuando Leah paso los labios por ellas, aun con los ojos cerrados, Jake trago y miro a otro lado, con las mejillas encendidas, Leah lo miro, y se levanto, sintiendo los labios arder y el pulso en las muñecas mas fuerte que nunca, miro a otro lado, y le extendió la mano a Jake, el cual se la quedo viendo sopesando sus acciones, trato de encontrar sus ojos, tarea que se le hizo inútil, suspirando miro al suelo, mientras dibujaba en la arena, con la expresión desconsolada y con el nudo en la garganta cada vez mas fuerte.

Sintió como Leah suspiro, frustrada, y se agachaba, al ver que no deseaba hablar, despues de que sus ojos brillaran solo por un segundo, se agacho y dibujo en la arena.

_"¿Puedes escribir?" _

Vio extrañado la frase, mientras deslizaba su mano por la arena.

_"Por supuesto"_

Leah rio, y su risa sono como a viento y el oleaje matutino.

_"¿Y dibujar?"_

Sus ojos relampaguearon con inocencia, en un único atisbo del viejo Jake.

_"Si"_

Escribió, poniendo una carita sonriente.

Ella sonrío, mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectos, en una sonrisa amena.

_"Dibujemos pues"_

Dibujo lo que parecía ser ella, y le puso grandes pechos, el río.

_"Ni siquiera eres así"_

La dibujo, esta vez, plana.

_"¡Hey, no soy así!"_

Río, mientras escribía.

_"Claro que si"_

Ella bufo, y hizo un monigote.

_"Eres tu"_ apunto.

El frunció el ceño.

_"¡Hey, yo soy mas guapo!"_

_"Claro, claro"_

El río, feliz, despreocupado y con la voz ronca, con sabor a desesperanza y desolación bajo la lluvia.

_"Quiero estar contigo" _

Apuntó, con la mirada perdida y el brillo ausente, con la sonrisa corva y la voz ronca.

_"Ya estas conmigo"_

Le respondió, y sus ojos relampaguearon. Leah alargo la mano, y le rozo la mano, apenas imperceptible, apenas una caricia, pero solo eso hizo que Jake entero temblara.

_"Esta frío"_

Apunto, y ella bajo la mirada.

_"Lo se"_

Escribió.

El miro a la arena clara y pequeña de la playa, antes de levantarse, con aire ausente y el pesar cargando en la espalda. Le dio una sonrisa leve, sin ganas y con los ojos mas oscuros que nunca. Ella se levanto justo cuando el se giraba para irse y le atrapo por la camisa desgastada y rota, el se paro en seco, con los ojos aguados.

El se giro, ella levanto la vista confusa, y el, sin previo aviso, le cogió la cara con las dos manos, antes de estampar su boca con la suya, abrió los ojos, sorprendida y trato de alejar se, pero el no la dejo, cogiendo la cintura y aferrando la a el como si fuera su salvación en medio de la tormenta, poco a poco, Leah dejo de pensar, poco a poco, fue correspondiendo, fundiendo se con el bajo la lluvia.

Con los labios hinchados, los ojos cerrados y aquella sensación en la boca del estomago, lo beso. El se separo solo un poco, y apoyo su frente con la suya, con la respiración agitada y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, con las mejillas rojas y con la mandíbula temblando le. Toco su mejilla, con calma y decisión, el, lentamente, aplacado por el roce, fue abriendo los ojos, para poder mirarla a los ojos. Ella lo miro encariñada, pero con una sombra oscura en sus ojos azules. El le sonrío, apenas vivo, y se giro, para marcharse a casa. Leah se quedo sola unos instantes, sopesando sus opciones, antes de girarse y tomar el rumbo para su propia casa.

La lluvia se encargo de borrar el rastro de aquel día en la playa.


	8. De sangre y otras cosas

**Esto^^Pues bueno yo…. ¡Volví! No me maten! Se que e tardado, pero aquí esta el octavo capitulo y ahora mismo voy a ponerme con l nueve para subirlo de corrido^^Siento mucho la tardanza, pero el instituto apenas me dejaba tiempo para poner me y acabar el capitulo, y, bueno, este es un pequeño tributo a unas personillas que aun no mencionare. Bueno, sin mas, leed, y disfrutar.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: De sangre y otras cosas**

Cerro los ojos, con fuerza, y sintió la lluvia campestre de La Push, rozar la enfurecidos, apretó fuerte la mandíbula, mientras los temblores volvían y la sensación de adrenalina le acaparaba el pecho. Apretó fuerte la mandíbula para no entrar en fase allí mismo del gusto.

Y seguia lloviendo.

Olisqueo, buscando la presencia de su hermano, pero solo encontró el olor a lluvia torrencial, y hierva mojada, y tubo que apretar los dientes con fuerza para evitar ronronear, trato de apartar aquellos pensamientos que le acaparaban la mente, y se dispuso a seguir buscando a su hermano, empezando a andar a un punto indefinido, solo sintiendo aquel hueco en el pecho que dolía y dolía mucho.

Y, casi sin poder evitar lo, la imagen de Jake apareció en su mente. No, Jake no, ni siquiera Jacob, Black.

Suspiró, mientras, en la lejanía observo a su hermano con Sam y los demás, todos con sus imprimaciones, felices, sin preocupaciones, y, cuando ella se acercó, pudo escuchar los bufidos de molestia y maldiciones a media voz. Frunció el ceño, y cambió de dirección, hacía la casa de Jake, su Jake, por que de nada tenía negarlo, que, de una forma o otra, se sentía bien con el, jodidamente bien, como se sentía con su Rei, cuando eran unos críos y hablaban de todo y de nada sentados en el balcón, cuando reían y los ojos brillaban, cuando se cogían de la mano y sonreían, cuando sus promesas eran eternas y el dolor solo implicaba caerse y raspar se la rodilla, o las manos, que mas da.

Sintió el suspiro de su hermano, y como suspiraba murmurando una disculpa que no pudo llegar a escuchar, antes de girar se y darle la espalda a la manada, y, con paso apresurado, empezar a seguirla, siempre manteniendo una distancia prudencial, y en su semblante, la preocupación con la molestia se entremezclaban, apreto los labios, y su cuerpo empezó a recibir breves convulsiones que le sacudirían de forma imperceptible los hombros, las piernas y las manos, su hermano paró en seco, esta vez, mirando la preocupado, ella se detuvo cerca de un árbol, se apoyó en el, y los temblores aumentaron, mientras la lluvia le susurraba y le cantaba al oído, cerro los ojos, con fuerza, y apreto los labios, mientras trataba de tener su momento de intimidad, sin poder soportar lo mas, agarro su collar, aquel que Rei le había regalado cuando tenían doce y la vida era mas fácil, cuando soñaban con largar se de ahí y ver el mundo detrás de los bosques y las praderas y playas de La Push.

Lo agarró con fuerza, y sintió que los temblores mitigaban y lograba concentrar se en su respiración y en el ir y venir de las hojas. Suspiro, y volvió la mirada a su hermano, que se encontraba a un par de pasos de ella, con los hombros levemente tensos, observando le con sus ojos oscuros heredados de su madre. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero solo pudo emitir sonidos sin precedentes y balbuceos a media voz, ella le sonrío, en un amago tranquilizador, y levanto la mano, indicando le que no hacía falta que dijese nada y que estaba bien. Claro, lo mas bien que se podía estar con el corazón roto y el alma perdida, lo bien que podía estar siendo una mujer loba y habiendo renunciado a toda una vida.

Su hermano se tranquilizo al instante y le sonrió con su sonrisa aniñada, con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas y el pelo corto revuelto.

Se levantó con cuidado y se marcho, siguiendo su destino, sintiendo se mas débil que nunca, y, por un momento pensó que sus piernas le fallarían y caería al suelo, pero Seth seguía allí, a su lado, con su sonrisa, y sus ojos y sus mejillas sonrosadas, siguiendo la con pasos torpes y mirando la dubitativo. Ella paró en seco y se giro a mirar le, con la mirada cansada, murmurando un _"Estoy bien"_ apenas perceptibles, su hermano la miró y miro a atrás, ausente, mientras, acortando la distancia que les separaba le toco el hombro, con su mano pequeña, joven y llena de sueños y esperanzas, de cosas por descubrir y de ayuda incondicional. Su contacto apenas duro unos segundos, y, cuando apartó su mano, sintió sus fuertes brazos, cálidos, torpes y temerosos, abrazando la por detrás, mientras apoyaba su cara en su hombro, ella cerro los ojos, permitiendo se relajar se, y sus manos, mas cálidas y suaves, atraparon a las de su hermano y las agarro, temiendo que solo fuera un sueño y el tacto cálido desapareciera en momentos, pero Seth se abstuvo de irse y le dio un apretón, acerco su cara a la suya e inspiro la base de su cuello, y olió a hierva mojada, a fresas y almíbar, a dulce y a amargo. Estuvieron así varios minutos, tal vez horas, pero no quisieron notarlo y se mantuvieron alejados de los gritos y las lagrimas alejados de todo y de todos, cuando Leah volvió a abrir los ojos, la lluvia había sofocado y solo quedaban vértices del anochecer, su mano, aun en la de su hermano, se movió, trayendo a su hermano a la realidad que les acongojaba la garganta, dando le a entender que todo había pasado, que seguían juntos y que todo estaba bien el tiempo que fuera.

Su hermano inspiro en su cuello una ultima vez, y le dio un beso en la mejilla que les quemo a los dos en el pecho, y, de a poco y temeroso, se fue apartando, mientras, sus manos, se deslizaban de su cintura, donde habían permanecido herméticamente, hasta las caderas, quedandose allí, con la cara escondida en su cuello, unos segundos, antes de dejar caer los brazos y dejar la ir.

Aun con su nariz en su cuello, pudo sentir unos débiles sollozos e, instintivamente, le paso una mano por la base de la espalda, mientras trataba de que las lagrimas no le traicionaran. No podía llorar, no cuando su hermana lo necesitaba, no cuando su madre deambulaba, siempre cerca, nunca lejos, de los sitios escondidos que le mostró Harry, entre sonrisas aniñadas y besos castos. Levantó la vista al cielo y cerro los ojos, los sueños rotos, las esperanzas truncadas, y el dolor lacerante aun formaban parte de su vida, y lo hacían sentir, mal, pequeño, frágil, como cuando era un crio y se escondía detrás de su hermana, de su padre e incluso de su madre.

Miro a su hermana, que había dejado de llorar, y ahora, simplemente, se mantenía calmada, sin ánimos, con la mirada opaca, vacía, y el le paso una mano por la cintura, y le dio un leve beso en la coronilla, y fue bajando, has la mejilla caliente, mojada y salada, para depositar suaves besos, y, sus labios, de esta forma se trasladaron, -dejando besos cálidos, de sangre, de esos que solo saben dar los hermanos- por las mejillas, para trasladarse a los ojos cerrados y a la frente aun humedecida, y la apretó con fuerza, asegurando se de no soltar la, pasara lo que pasara, no la iba a soltar, por que, sabía que el día en que eso pasara, la perdería para siempre. Tomo una decisión.

Era la hora de proteger y no ser protegido.

* * *

**Bueno^^ eso es todo, e pensado en, bueno, un pequeño tributo a los hermanos Clearwater, por que Stephenie Meyer nunca creo la relación entre ellos, solo poniendo a Leah como una puta amargada en todas las letras, aun que claro, según una encuesta son este tipo de personajes los que le caen mejor a los lectores. Pero eso da igual, lo importante es que este es un tributo que la autora debería haber les echo y no hizo, por eso lo hago yo en su lugar, por que los hermanos se quieres, y se protegen, se cuidan, y se abrazan en dolor cuando nadie los ve. Eso va para vosotros, Leah, Seth, os lo merecéis.**

**¡Dejad rewiews no cuesta nada! ¡Si lo hacéis, el duo de hermanos os abrazara buscando consuelo!**


	9. Realidad

**¡Hola a todos! Se de que dije de que lo trataría de subir seguido pero no pude, lo lamento, si e tardado, la principal razón, es por que estoy con el crédito de sintáis y este ocupa todo mi tiempo libre, lo lamento de verdad, la verdad es que tengo prisa, solo deciros que espero que disfrutéis la lectura y me dejéis algún comentario.**

**Entre mecánicos y piezas rotas**

**Capitulo 9: Realidad**

* * *

Sonríe sin ganas y llora sin lágrimas, el fuego aúlla y el recuerdo le quema bajo la piel y el alma. Traga en seco y la adrenalina le recorre las venas, el alma y algo mas, tiembla pero nadie se percata. Como una sombra en algún rincón de la habitación, y, solo entonces, se permite divagar, recorrer los recuerdos, agridulces, con toque a frutado y a risas rotas, uno a uno, en calma, lamiendose los labios y redescubriendo el sabor de lo bueno de verdad. Está prohibido, pero sabe bien, como alcohol, como cuando este te quema la garganta, te nubla la vista y te sientes bien de verdad, sin responsabilidades, ni pasado, sin un camino que recorrer, cuando ríes del dolor y bailas con la muerte. Pero, al final, el despertar llega.

Y volverá a doler, como el primer día, por que el alcohol no borra las heridas, y siguen allí, cada día, cada hora y a cada segundo, como un mordisco en el alma, drogas en el corazón y la verdad en el cuerpo. Por que da igual, y los recuerdos siempre siguen allí, silenciosos, sigilosos, atentos, siempre allí, grabados en fuego, si, allí, en ese sitio que esta entre el corazón y el alma y algo más, donde te duele cuando lloras o cuando te ríes, por que siempre duele, por que siempre te despiertas y la realidad es la misma, efímera, real, con un toque de almizcle y azufre.

Y no importa como, siempre despiertas, y cuando vuelves ves la habitación, otra vez, llena de risas ambiguas, de palabras cariñosas y ladridos más que palabras, y Sam siempre esta allí, sonriendo, y cuando te mira lo hace con lastima y pena, y te defiende sin ganas y siempre, entre la primera y la quinta frase, se le escapa una sonrisa, tenue, suave, pero siempre la esconde y brama, aúlla y luego habla contigo, siempre.

Pero tu ya no le escuchas, quieres irte, correr hasta olvidar tu nombre, sentir el alcohol rozando tu garganta, pero Sam siempre te quita la botella y tu le gruñes, y el habla, con voz tenue, cálida y cariñosa algo que suena como "No necesitas el alcohol para olvidar, Lee Lee" y Emily siempre asiente, feliz, y te toca de forma cariñosa el hombro, y tu se la arrebatas de la mano y sueltas algo que suena como "No bebo para olvidar, bebo para recordar" y cuando lo miras a los ojos entiende, y se vuelven opacos, fríos y oscuros, y tu cuerpo tiembla, y le gruñes por que te hace daño y quieres beber, por que quieres ausentarte, aunque sea por segundos, de esa habitación fría, con gente gris y un cielo azul oscuro, por que quieres dejar de sentir la garganta reseca, el alma en los pies y el corazón destrozado. Como cuando era un niña y se sentaba con su padre, cuando reía con Rei, o como cuando el amor era ajeno y el dolor irreal.

Las palabras se le atascan en la gargantee, y cierra los ojos y la adrenalina la abandona, Sam suspira y Emily ríe, y ella se queda allí, quieta, como una sombra en algún lugar de una habitación en penumbras.

Y siente el contacto cálido, suave, casi febril y no hace falta que se gire, por que reconoce el olor dulce, salado y a noches eternas en los bosques de Jake, y su aliento es caliente, se relame los labios y habla, con palabras quedas y algo mas, pero ella no escucha, solo se apoya en el, y deja que sus manos recorran su espalda y que acaben entre sus dedos, y no le importa, eso de que sus manos, juntas, encajen perfectamente, como dos entidades en un mismo ser, no le importa.

Por que, con Jake, siente que el mundo brilla un poco mas y que el cielo es mas azul y menos oscuro, que los bosques son eternos y que, al final, siempre volverá por el camino de vuelta a casa.

Pero no le importa, puede estar así, dejandose abrazar, sintiendo el calor abrasador en cada parte de su cuerpo que no le importa.

Por que, al final, la realidad es mejor que la ficción, y los recuerdos siempre estarán, allí, al final del camino, en su casa, con sonrisas tenues y miradas cómplices, y estallaran en carcajadas y risas rotas.

* * *

**Bueno, esto se acaba^^espero que os allá gustado, no e pensado en cuantos drabble's mas haré, pero el final se acerca, solo deciros que aprovechéis ahora para comentar cualquier duda, pregunta o para decirme como os gustaría el final, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie.**

**Adios**


	10. Calor

**¡Hola a todos! y, ante nada, perdonad la tardanza, se que no tengo excusa pero estos últimos meses he estado muy ocupada entre otras cosas, pero, al fin, a venido el décimo capitulo de "Entre mecánicos y piezas rotas", espero que os guste ya que me e esforzado bastante.**

**"Entre mecánicos y piezas rotas"**

**Capitulo 10: Calor**

La noche se alzó, oscura y fría, y el frío, hosco y helado, le calo los huesos, la sangre y el alma. Cerró los ojos y trató de dormir, sintiendo el suave cantó de la noche, dulce y burlona. El frío le hizo temblar, otra vez, y gruño, en voz baja, apenas un suspiro y algo dicho a media voz. Se tapó con las sabanas, tratando de mantener el calor corporal y las sabanas le rozaron, con parsimonia los brazos helados y el bello erizado, volvió a gruñir y apartó las sabanas, sintiendo el fuego frío recorriendo las venas, lento, hasta ubicarse en su pecho y mas adentro.

Se levantó y se abrocho los pantalones con los que se había acostado, tiró las sabanas con fuerza hacía algún rincón de la habitación y se revolvió el pelo, nervioso e inquietó. Su vista se paseo por la habitación, centrando se en la puerta entreabierta, dando paso al negro, azul oscuro y el calor.

"Cuando era pequeño" pensó "en invierno, y también en verano, siempre dormía en la cama de Leah, y su calor me bastaba" se paró enfrente de la puerta de su hermana, abriendo sin llamar "Sin embargo, ahora prefiere compartir la cama con _el_."

– ¿Que pasa, Seth? –musitó, la voz adormilada de su hermana.

– Nada, tenía frío –se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la cama, agarrando un cojín del suelo en el proceso.

– ¿Que haces? –preguntó, curiosa, cuando su hermano puso su almohada improvisada.

– Dormiré aquí –dijo, despreocupado– Hazte a un lado.

Su hermana se desplazo, apoyando la espalda en la pared y suspiró. El se acomodó, sintiendo el calor distante, con un sabor distinto y un olor a lluvia. No le gustaba, este olor, era el olor a Jake, no el de su hermana, su hermana olia bien, a hierva mojada, recién cortada, a cuero, a calor y a nieve. A limpio, un olor que solo ella poseía. Se removió, y gruño, en voz baja, disconforme y se dio la vuelta, para mirar a su hermana.

– ¿Que pasa? –preguntó, cansada.

– Huele a lluvia –y quiso que su voz sonara acusadora, enfadada y hostil, no como un quejido débil.

– Seth, estamos en La Push, llueve cada del año cuando no nieva, claro que huele a lluvia..

– No es la lluvia de siempre, es la lluvia de Jake –dijo, acurrucado entre las sabanas, mirandola con reproche.

Leah suspiró y el olor a lluvia se hizo mas fuerte, aparto un poco las sabanas y se desplazó mas cerca, poniendo le una mano en la cintura, haciendes un ovillo, y apoyando su mejilla en el pecho de su hermana. No se movió, en cambio, su mano suave y cálida, –con el calor y el fuego que le gustaban a Seth, el fuego limpio, dulce, suave– se poso sobre su cabeza, acariciando sus rizos y el suspiro y se acercó mas buscando el calor infantil que recordaba.

"De pequeño" pensó, embriagado "cuando no podía dormir, me cantaba, y me gustaba, por que me sentía arrullado por la noche y el despertar no parecía tan malo"

Cuando eran pequeños, le cantaba hasta que ambos se dormían, perdidos en la noche, envueltos en la nieve y el calor, las sabanas olvidadas, acurrucados, olvidando el mundo y en aquel entonces, deseaba que el mañana nunca llegará, por que atrapado en el calor, con sabor a cuero y a nieve, con su voz en su oído, era cuando se sentía bien. Bien de verdad.

Pero el despertar siempre llegaba.

– Canta me, Leah.

Su hermana respiró con suavidad, en el hueco de su cuello, y su risa, suave y limpia se perdió en su oído, se acurruco cerca, sintiendo el olor puro de hierva mojada, cuero, calor y nieve, el olor a limpio y a puro que su hermana desprendía y que le abrasó el pecho y el alma. Leah cantó, el calor y la nieve acurrucando lo entre las sabanas, y Seth deseó, con fuerza, quedarse allí para siempre, entre risas, calor y canciones olvidadas.

Las sabanas quedaron olvidadas.

**Bueno, y aquí acaba el capitulo ^^ espero que os allá gustado y saber vuestra opinión, por lo que… ¡Dejad rewiews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡He vuelto! La verdad, es que después de un año o dos, no lo tengo demasiado claro, he decidido volver para, por lo menos, terminar esta historia. Se que no puedo tener excusas, pero, por alguna razón, me siento en la obligación de tener una explicación para tanto tiempo ausente. Para empezar, a mi padre le diagnosticaron cáncer, pero, por suerte, pudo curarse sin necesitar quimioterapia, luego mi abuelo murió por una caída y, sin duda, hubo más cosas que me mantuvieron apartada de escribir, de rehacer mis ideas, de un tiempo de calma para lamerme las heridas que se encontraban al rojo vivo.**

**Después de un tiempo, he decidido volver, y este es el capitulo que os traigo.**

**Espero que os guete.**

_Entre luces y sombras_

_"No hay sombra fuerte donde hay mucha luz" (Wolfgang Goethe)_

Jacob y Leah eran diferentes. Tanto, que parecía casi imposible escuchar sus nombres en una misma frase. Jake arreglaba todo tipo de cosas, Leah, en cambio, era fuego puro. Destruía todo a su alrededor. Pero, tal vez, si eras capaz de pasar la primera llamarada de llamas, tal vez, podías ver algo más. Como un fuego cálido que crecía desde su estomago y se perdía cerca del pecho.

Jake nunca lo ha tenido muy claro, la verdad.

Por eso se dedica a mirarla, y sólo durante un ratito, se permite perderse en sus gestos.

En ella.

No le importa mucho, la verdad, quedar tan perdido que parece que se puede ahogar. Quererla tanto que se convierte en un dolor físico. Pero es cuando Leah se gira, y lo mira, con los ojos azules entrecerrados, que permite sentir un poco más.

Y es que no pueden ser más dispares.

¡Incluso sus apellidos lo son! Piensa, divertido. Y sonría, mientras deja que su olor –algo parecido a hierba y a mar, a nieve, a puro– le penetre los sentidos.

Luego se le acerca, con su sonrisa de todos los dientes y suelta un ¿vamos al cine?

Leah rueda los ojos y después masculla algo parecido a una negativa.

Jake jamás a sabido rendirse, darse por vencido. Lo lleva en las venas.

– ¿Prefieres ir a cenar? –preguntó, con una sonrisa curvando sus labios.

– No, Jacob, y seguirá siendo no, hoy, mañana y dentro de una semana.

Jacob hace un mohín, mientras entrecierra los labios.

– ¿Por que me odias tanto? –pregunta, algo semejante al dolor asomando sus ojos oscuros.

Leah se permite parpadear durante unos instantes, luego entrecierra los ojos y lo mira a través de sus pestañas.

– No te odio, Jacob –dice y él se permite sonreír–. Si fueras relevante en mi vida, tal vez lo haría, pero no lo eres –y su sonrisa se borra con sus palabras.

Jacob se sienta a su lado en el sillón, distraído, y Leah suspira, mientras se permite que el silencio los envuelva. Jacob mira ausente el fondo del televisor, mientras, con la yema de sus dedos, acaricia la mano de Leah, casi ausente, como la caricia de una pluma y Leah se deja hacer, mientras siente como Jacob juguetea con sus dedos, y dibuja círculos, corazones y hasta estrellas en la palma de su mano. Y recuerda sus palabras, mientras exclamaba, casi con jubilo _¡Leah Sirrah Clearwater!_ y es como si las palabras se perdieran en sus labios, como si su lengua regustará cada sílaba de su nombre. Y sus labios se cubran, mientras se acerca a su oído y lo dice muy bajito, como si compartieran un secreto.

– Algún día voy a ser significante en tu vida, Leah.

Y suena extrañamente bien. A promesa.

**Bueno, si habéis llegado hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado. No sin antes una aclaración, la broma que piensa Jacob sobre sus apellidos, es que Black, como muchos sabrán, significa negro, y Clearwater se podría traducir como "Agua clara", de hay la gracia de por que son tan distintos. Bueno, sin más me despido y espero que os haya gustado. **

**No os olvidéis de de dejar rewiews.**


End file.
